A Strange Love
by tobiz9
Summary: a different ending continuation to the covenant. sarah calls caleb saying kates in the hospital. pogue goes after chase. pogue fights chase. chase wins...to find out the rest read...warning: SLASH, RAPE
1. Bait

**Chapter 1**

**Bait**

_How dare he do that to Kate!_, Pogue thought to himself as he jumped onto his motorcycle and sped off. _He's a dead man! _Caleb had just gotten a call from Sarah saying Kate was being taken to a hospital because she had been bitten many times by spiders. Caleb and I immediately knew that it was Chase that had put the spell on Kate. Pogue was furious. He knew there was something strange about Chase from the very beginning, but of course no one had listened to him because they thought he was just jealous that he was hanging out with Kate so much. But it wasn't just that. He had felt something wrong with Chase since the moment they met. But no one listened to him and now it was Kate that was suffering because of it.

Pogue took off on his motorcycle, unsure of where he was going. He just knew that he was going to kill that asshole. His speed increased to 120 miles per hour in just a few seconds as he got angrier and angrier. He drove and drove, his temper rising more and more until he saw Chase standing in the middle of the road in front of him. He stopped his motorcycle about 100 feet away from Chase and waited there, getting ready, slowly revving the up engine.

"Come to save little Ms. Muffet, have we?" Chase called loudly, making Pogue even angrier. "Well, you're too late! A spider came and sat down beside her and frightened Ms. Muffet away!" Then Pogue took off, increasing speed as he got closer and closer to Chase. Chase smiled slightly, his eyes turning black and just stood there calmly, his hands in his pockets, not moving. It wasn't until Pogue was about 5 feet in front of him that Chase took his hands out from his pockets and raised them up, sending Pogue and his motorcycle up in the air over his head, staring Pogue in the eyes as Pogue flew slowly over his head. After what felt like hours, Chase threw Pogue and his bike to the ground behind him. Pogue hit the ground hard as his bike broke into a thousand pieces. But for once, Pogue didn't care about his precious bike. He groaned in pain and pushed himself up, pulling his helmet off.

"You hurt Kate and I'll kill you!" He roared in anger at Chase who was walking over. Chase merely laughed.

"Kate? Oh I'm not going to hurt Kate. She was just my way to get to you." He assured Pogue. Then he stopped laughing and his face became deadly serious. "It's you I'm going to hurt. And you're just my bait to get to Caleb."


	2. Splitting Up

**Chapter 2**

**Splitting Up**

"Chase has got Pogue." Caleb informed Reid and Tyler, pacing around the room, rereading the note Chase had left for him over and over again. _Caleb_, it said, _If you ever want to see your friend Pogue in one piece again, meet me at my place tomorrow at 7:00 pm. If you're not there, I'm going to kill Pogue, and it won't be quick. It will be slow and painful. He is currently in a lot of pain actually. And I'm having a lot of fun doing it. You see, now that I can't go to school thanks to you, there is nothing much to keep me entertained. Torturing Pogue is the only thing that keeps me from going out of my mind with boredom. And trust me; he's in a lot of pain. You can end his pain, Caleb. _"He's…torturing him."

"Why?!" Reid demanded, growing angry immediately.

"For fun." Caleb sighed, shrugging. "He said it's the only thing that keeps him entertained." He was quiet for a minute, shaking his head in disgust. "Look, I need you guys to leave. Take Sarah and just leave, the town, the state, even the country. Get as far away from Ipswich as you can. I'll deal with Chase."

"No way!" Reid objected, shaking his head. "There's no way we're leaving you and Pogue here with that freak!"

"Yeah! We have to stay and help Pogue." Tyler agreed.

"Guys, please." Caleb begged. "Chase is very powerful, probably more powerful than all of us combined. He could kill us all. I need you two to leave. Maybe somehow, Pogue and I will survive but if we don't, we need you out there to keep the bloodline alive. Please, guys, leave…and take Sarah with you." Reid sighed, and surprisingly nodded, knowing Caleb was right.

"I never thought we'd be splitting up." He whispered, sadly. "I thought we'd grow up together, go to college together, be at each other's weddings…I can't imagine never seeing you and Pogue again. But…at least you're going together, right? I can't imagine you and Pogue being separated at all." Caleb smiled.

"Yeah, I can't imagine life without Pogue, or any of you, for that matter. And I'm glad it's Pogue I'm going with."

"Tell him bye from us." Tyler spoke up softly. Caleb nodded.

"I will." He replied, hugging Tyler and then Reid. And then the started walking away. "Reid!" Caleb called suddenly. Reid stopped and turned around. "Thanks for not fighting me about this. I know we haven't always gotten along but…I love you, man." Reid looked at his feet, nodding.

"I love you too. I'll miss you."

"Tell Sarah I love her." Caleb added softly. Reid grinned, looking up.

"You bet I will!" He assured Caleb, then turned around and followed Tyler.


	3. Decisions

**Chapter 3**

**Decisions**

Caleb stood outside Chase's house, contemplating whether he should knock on the door, or just barged right in. He finally decided against it and flung the door open, yelling Chase's name. No answer.

"Chase!" He repeated, louder this time. Still no answer. "Pogue!" He tried calling his friend's name. Nothing. Caleb frowned. It didn't fell right. Where were they? He was growing more and more nervous by the second. He started walking around the house, searching for any sign of life at all.

Suddenly, there was a cry of pain from upstairs and Caleb spun around to see Chase standing at the top of the stairs, Pogue in his arms. Pogue's hands were tied in front of him and he was completely naked except for some pants. He was obviously in pain, but Caleb didn't see any blood or anything that made it seem like Chase had hurt him. Not physically at least.

"Let him go, Chase." Caleb ordered, glaring at Chase. "I agreed to come fight you, now let him go." Chase only laughed.

"I don't think so." He said, thoughtfully, looking Pogue over, at his beautiful bare chest and back, at his muscular arms and legs, at the soft smooth skin of his handsome face, and at his long, messy brown hair. "I kinda like him. A lot. He entertains me. It's fun messing around with him." He lifted his hand and stroked Pogue's soft cheek with his finger, making Pogue flinch and try to pull away but with no luck. And it only made Chase angry. With no warning, Chase back-handed Pogue hard across the face, cutting Pogue's lip open with his ring in the process. And Pogue just took the blow without a fight. It made Caleb sat to see his friend like this. Pogue was usually the strongest man he knew and to see him like this, so broken and defeated, made Caleb want to cry.

"Chase, leave him alone. I'll fight you. Just leave him alone." He commanded, but Chase didn't seem to be listening. He was gazing into Pogue's deep brown eyes adoringly, almost getting lost inside them, not listening to a word Caleb was saying. Pogue held his stare for awhile, glaring back angrily then suddenly spat blood into Chase's face. Chase looked away and wiped the blood off calmly, then punched Pogue hard in the jaw, knocking him over, sending him crashing down the stairs. Caleb didn't have any time to react to this, so he could only watch helplessly as his best friend rolled down the stairs, increasing speed as he fell. His fall seemed to last forever and neither Caleb nor Chase could do anything about it. After what seemed like ages, Pogue finally landed in a heap at Caleb's feet, not moving. Caleb bent down next to Pogue, rolling him onto his back. His eyes were closed.

"Pogue?" Caleb whispered, pulling his friend into his arms so that he was sitting up. Pogue moaned and opened his eyes, looking up at Caleb, his face drawn with pain. Caleb let out a breath of relief and looked Pogue over quickly. There was a deep gash on his forehead, close to where his hair began and he had a few cuts and bruises, but other than that he seemed fine.

"Is he ok?" Chase asked, coming down the stairs slowly. He looked worried.

"Why would you care?" Caleb snarled, glancing up at Chase for a second before turning his attention back to Pogue.

"I _do _care about him. I really do." Chase insisted. "A lot."

"You stay away from him." Caleb ordered as Chase continued coming down the stairs. Wrapping Pogue's arm over his shoulders, Caleb pulled Pogue up, making Pogue suddenly cry out in pain, his hand flying to his ribs on his right side. "Pogue, what's wrong?" Caleb gasped nervously. Pogue shrugged his shoulders, wincing, his face drawn with pain.

"I dunno." He hissed through gritted teeth. "My ribs…"

"Don't worry. We'll get you to a hospital." Caleb assured him and started leading him away. But Chase stopped them.

"No one's going anywhere." He ordered, looking at Caleb warningly, as if telling him not to mess with him. "I have a fight to win first."

"Chase, don't you have a heart?" Caleb demanded, staring at Chase in disbelief. "He's badly hurt…because of you. He needs help. We need to get him to a hospital quickly." But Chase shook his head.

"We fight first. Then we can take him to a hospital. It's either that or I kill him now. It's up to you, Caleb." He threatened. Caleb hesitated then nodded, sighing, and lay Pogue down on a couch.

"I'll fight him and then we'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible. Is that ok? He asked Pogue, who shook his head weakly.

"Don't fight him, Caleb. Please." He begged, softly. "He's more powerful than you can imagine." Caleb sighed, bowing his head.

"Don't worry about that. Just rest for now. I can beat him. Don't worry." He assured Pogue quietly, squeezing his hand gently. But Pogue didn't look convinced. Caleb then turned to Chase, hate in his eyes. Chase smiled slightly.

"This is how it's going to be." He announced. "If you win, I let Pogue go and leave you and your friends alone for the rest of your lives. You won't have to deal with me again. But if you lose…I keep Pogue, and you will me your power. And there will be nothing stopping me from going after your friends, Reid and Tyler."

"No way man!" Caleb replied immediately, shaking his head.

"It's either that or there's no deal and I kill you both now." Caleb hesitated, knowing Chase was perfectly capable and willing to kill them both without a second thought. He thought about if he accepted and he won, he and Pogue and his friends would be free from Chase forever, which was what they wanted most of all at the moment. But if he lost…he would have to give up his powers to Chase, and Pogue would forever be Chase's "entertainment", and Reid and Tyler would be in danger. Caleb didn't know what to do. Should he refuse and sacrifice his and Pogue's lives for Reid and Tyler to be free? Or should he accept and risk everything for all of them to be free? Caleb was quiet for a long time, thinking about the choice he had to make.

"Well, Caleb, what do you say?" Chase pressed, getting impatient. Caleb looked up at Chase, still thinking and stayed quiet. He turned to Pogue, who was watching him intently from his spot on the couch. He sighed and nodded, turning back to Chase, making up his mind.

"I accept. I'll fight you."


	4. The Fight

**Chapter 4**

**The Fight**

Caleb had made his decision. He would fight Chase. He couldn't turn back now. Chase was smiling widely, obviously looking forward to the fight.

"Then I'm fightin' with you." Pogue added but Caleb shook his head.

"No, Pogue, you're too weak. You're not ready to fight yet."

"The hell I am." Pogue argued, not quite managing to hide a wince as he stood up from the couch. "Besides, I want a say in my future too." Caleb rolled his eyes and let out and exasperated sigh. There was no arguing with him when he was like this.

"Stubborn as a mule." He muttered as Pogue came to stand next to him. "Alright. We'll both fight you." He said to Chase and Chase's smile grew even wider. He looked at Pogue, licking his lips. Pogue made a face at this and shuddered, glaring back at Chase. Caleb watched them in silence, frowning with confusion. He didn't understand what was going on between the two teens, but whatever it was, and however Chase was "entertaining" himself with Pogue, Chase was definitely enjoying it a lot, meaning it most likely wasn't very good for Pogue. That's why he and Pogue had to win the fight against Chase, or Pogue would forever be known as Chase's "entertainment", whatever that meant, and Caleb would have to give Chase his powers, making Chase even more powerful than he already was, and Caleb couldn't allow either of those two things to happen.

"Ok, shall we begin?" Chase suggested, still smiling that evil smile of his. "You make the first move, Caleb." Caleb watched him for a minute, trying to decide what to do, when suddenly, Chase was thrown back into a wall, hitting it very hard, making a hole. Caleb frowned. He wasn't doing that. He looked at Pogue, and sure enough, his eyes we black as night and he looked angry. Chase had fallen to the floor and was sitting there, laughing. Pogue let out a low growl and lifted his hand, sending Chase crashing into the wall over and over again. But Chase only laughed. Suddenly, it seemed like Pogue had stopped and Chase stood up, still laughing nastily. But Pogue hadn't stopped. Caleb could tell he was still trying to Use but Chase was fighting it. He flung out his hand and both Pogue and Caleb were sent crashing into the wall behind them. They fell to the floor, the impact of the wall winding them. But Chase wouldn't stop. With one hand, he kept throwing Caleb at walls, and with the other hand, he reached out to Pogue. Pogue was slowly lifted into the air, unable to fight. Then Chase closed his hand, making a fist, and Pogue roared in pain. He felt as if his insides we being squeezed and crushed and he couldn't breathe. Caleb watched this worryingly as Chase kept slamming him into the wall. He was surprised he was still alive, let alone conscious. But he was, so he had to do something to help Pogue.

Suddenly, Caleb felt himself getting stronger, this strength coming from nowhere. He lashed out at Chase with his powers, making Chase drop Pogue to the floor, who lay there still, not moving. But Caleb didn't have time to worry about that at the moment. Chase was flung back into the stairs, hitting them hard, painfully. He was no longer laughing. Before he had time to react, Caleb threw blow after blow at Chase. He wouldn't stop until Chase gave in.

After about the fifth or sixth blow, Chase raised his hand in defeat.

"Alright, Caleb. You win." He gave in, his voice weak and trembling. Caleb smiled and turned away, going over to Pogue. As he came over, Pogue regained consciousness and groaned in pain, using what little strength he had left to get up. Caleb helped him up, wrapping his arm over his shoulders once more.

"Come on, we'll get you to a hospital." He assured Pogue and started walking towards the exit, but Chase stood up and blocked his way.

"I don't think so." He objected calmly, the smile returning to his face. "Pogue's mine." Caleb laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

"No, I beat you." He reminded Chase, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Yeah, I know, **you **beat me. But **I **beat Pogue." Chase informed Caleb, smiling even wider. "Therefore Pogue's mine." Caleb sighed, looking at Pogue sadly. He knew Chase was right. But he just couldn't leave Pogue with this freak. Who knows what he did to him these past 2 days? Whatever it was, it wasn't good. That much was for sure. Pogue looked back at Caleb, sadness in his eyes, and nodded.

"Fine." He whispered, closing his eyes and turning his head away from them. "But let Kate go. Take the spell off her. And I wanna see her one more time."

"Alright. I guess that's fair." Chase agreed, nodding slowly.

"And we should take him to a hospital." Caleb added. Chase nodded again.

"Ok…let's go."


	5. The Engagement

**Chapter 5**

**The Engagement**

Pogue was sitting in a chair next to Kate's hospital bed, holding her hand gently, a tear trickling down his cheek. He hated seeing her like this. Chase had removed the spell but she was still very weak. She was still unconscious. The doctors had given Pogue a few stitches on his head and he had a couple broken ribs. They bandaged it up and now he was fine. The doctors didn't want him to leave, but he had to come see her. He stroked her cheek softly, wishing she would wake up. He hated it that the last thing they'd said to each other had been in anger, that they'd been in a fight. He felt another tear begin to slide down his face, but he wiped it away quickly, not wanting her to wake up and see him like this. But it was no use. The tears just kept coming, and then she finally woke up.

"Pogue?" she whispered weakly, touching his bowed head, lovingly. He looked up as another tear slid down his cheek. She smiled and wiped it away with her thumb. "What's wrong, baby?" Pogue didn't know what to say. He couldn't decide if he should tell her the truth or lie to her. He finally decided to tell her the truth. She had a right to know after what she'd been through. In just a few short minutes, he explained everything to her, from the Salem with hunt, to their powers, to Chase. Everything. When he finished, Kate was looking at him, frowning. He couldn't read her expression. He couldn't tell if she was angry or sad or happy or what. She just lay there, watching him silently. Then she smiled.

"Is that the truth?" she asked softly. Pogue nodded. "The whole truth?"

"Yeah. It is." He replied honestly. Kate sighed, touching his cheek.

"So what happens now?" she asked, a tear sliding down **her **cheek now. "Do you have to go…be Chase's prize?" Pogue closed his eyes and turned his head away, nodding. He turned back to her, wiping her tears away.

"I love you, Kate." He told her, quietly. "I always will. You're the one. No one can change that. And one day…I'll get away from Chase, and come be with you. Will you wait for me?" Kate nodded, smiling.

"Of course I will." She promised him, kissing his forehead. "I'd do anything for you." Pogue looked up, his face lighting up.

"Anything?" he asked eagerly. She nodded again. "Then will you marry me?" Pogue reached into his pocket and took out a small blue velvet box, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring Kate had ever seen. She almost screamed with joy and sat up to hug him.

"Yes!" She cried happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Pogue laughed out loud and kissed her, both of them completely forgetting that they were about to separate for most likely a very long time. Pogue took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. He held her hand and kissed it gently, and didn't let go. It hit them once again that he was leaving, and they were dreading it. Pogue moved forward and put his head on her lap, squeezing her hand tightly, as if that would make it impossible for them to be separated. Kate rested her other hand on his head and they just lay there, hand in hand, for a long time. It was so peaceful. They felt like it would and should never end. But of course, it had to.

"Time to go, Pogue." Chase announced, coming into the room. Pogue lifted his head and looked and Chase, pleadingly.

"Just a little longer. Please." He begged him, not letting go of Kate's hand.

"I've given you half an hour. That's already longer than what we agreed." Chase reminded him. "Let's go." Pogue turned back to Kate, a tear trickling down his cheek. She looked back at him sadly, also crying. She sat up and they had a long, beautiful kiss, but then it was interrupted, of course, by Chase pulling Pogue away.

"I love you, Kate! Don't forget that!" Pogue called to Kate as Chase pulled him away. "I love you!"


	6. Help

**Chapter 6**

**Help**

Caleb watched silently as Chase dragged a struggling Pogue away from a sobbing Kate. He felt terrible. He should never have let Pogue join the fight against Chase. If it had been just Caleb against Chase, Pogue would be free now and he and Kate would be together. That had been the deal, at least until Pogue decided to be a part and changed it all. Caleb shouldn't have let him. But looking at the bright side, if there was one, at least Reid and Tyler were safe now. As for Caleb, he wouldn't let Chase get away with this. Pogue was his best friend. He would help him. Somehow. He didn't quite know how yet though.

Once Chase and Pogue left the hospital, Caleb walked slowly back to his car, thoughts racing through his mind. He promised himself he would keep Reid and Tyler out of this, but he knew he would need their help if he was going to do something to help Pogue. Reid's at least. He always seemed to be able to think of something, no matter how crazy it was. And it usually worked. Caleb knew he would need them. But he didn't want to put them in danger again after just getting them out of it. He knew Reid wouldn't appreciate that. But then again, Reid would do just about anything for his friends, even if he didn't like it. He always had a bit of an attitude problem and would always fight against authority, which really was what Caleb and Pogue were a lot of the time since they were the oldest, but in the end, Reid was always an uncompromising friend.

Caleb sighed, knowing he'll regret what he was about to do, but he took out his phone and dialled Reid's number. After a few rings, Reid answered:

"Hullo?" He mumbled into the phone.

"Reid, it's Caleb." Caleb replied. "I need your help." Reid laughed.

"You know, I decided that you would probably need our help so we didn't leave yet. You're lucky I didn't listen to you." Caleb laughed also and nodded.

"You're right. For once, I'm glad you didn't listen to me. So you guys meet me at my house in an hour."

"Yup. No problemo. See ya soon."


	7. Night

**Chapter 7**

**Night**

Pogue lay in a small, cold room in Chase's basement. The only furniture in the room, if you could call it that, was a small, uncomfortable matress, a thin sheeet and a pillow in the corner of the room. Pogue was dressed in nothing but a pair of pants and he was freezing. He pulled the sheet around him as tight as he could, trying to warm up, but the thin sheet didn't help much against the cold. This was his fifth day here at Chase's house since the fight, and including the two days before, he had been here as Chase's "guest", as the guy liked to call it, for a grand total of seven days. A whole week of this hell. He was so weak he could barely stand up on his own. He'd given up trying to fight. Chase was way more powerful than him and he knew that if he fought, it would just make it worse for him, and there was no way he would win.

Chase would leave Pogue alone in this room with no food or water for hours, usually not giving him any lunch, and for breakfast and dinner he gave him only a piece of bread and some water. Once, when he tried to fight Chase, he didn't get any food at all for 3 days in a row. But that wasn't nearly the worst part of it. Nighttime was the time Pogue dreaded the most.

At 9:00 every night, Chase came to take Pogue up to his room. He pushed Pogue into the double bed and handcuffed his hands to the bedposts so he couldn't get away. Then he fucked him hard up the ass. And he didn't do it gently. He whipped him and hit him and kicked him so much and so hard he bled. Tonight, Chase seemed to be extra angry than he usually was and he kicked Pogue in the ribs so hard, he felt them break. It was the most painful thing he'd ever felt. It was hard for him to breathe since his chest was so bruised and broken. This went on for hours, usually 3 or 4, but tonight it went on for 6 hours. Before he finished, Chase gave one last hard push as a single tear trickled down Pogue's cheek.


	8. Cheating Death

**Chapter 8**

**Cheating Death**

Pogue was back in the cold, dark room in the basement after Chase had finished messing around with him. His cheeks were stained with tears and there were deep cuts on his back from Chase's fingernails. His whole body was shaking. This was how it always was after Chase finished with him. He couldn't walk properly or talk or sleep or anything. It usually took him hours to get himself together when it was over. This time, though, he also had trouble breathing and his breaths came out in short, painful gasps.

Pogue knew he was dying. Without light, any kind of light, light from light bulbs, sunlight, he was losing his powers. He tried using them the other day and nothing happened. He didn't know if that was just because he was too weak to use them or because they were completely gone. He assumed he hadn't quite lost them yet, that he was just too weak to be able to use them, because if they were gone he would be dead, not just sick. He was throwing up all the time and couldn't hold down food, not even water, so Chase just stopped bringing it.

He sort of felt like this was just a bad dream and he would wake up any minute. But he never did. And he knew if he was dreaming, he wouldn't feel any pain. And he felt **a lot **of pain, especially in his chest which felt like it was full of broken glass now that his ribs were broken...**again.** The first time, a few days ago, when Chase threw him down the stairs, his ribs were only a little bruised, not broken. This time, they hurt so much more, that he knew they were broken, especially considering how much pain he felt when they were only bruised.

Suddenly, he heard the front door fly open, and he immediately knew, in horror, that Chase was back from wherever he had gone. He frowned. He hadn't heard Chase leave, and it was only about an hour since he'd thrown Pogue back into this room after he was done with him. Pogue wondered if it **was** Chase, and if it wasn't, who was it?

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he heard Chase's voice yell, and he realized it was someone else. He silently prayed that it was Caleb, though he doubted it. He heard Chase and the other person talking, but he couldn't make out the voice. Then he heard the sound of a fight going on upstairs, and he knew it was Caleb, who else would fight with Chase? The fight went on for about 10 minutes, and then the whole house was silent. Then:

"Pogue?" Caleb's voice called. Pogue tried to call back but no sound escaped his lips. He was too weak. All he could do now was lie there and wait for Caleb to find him.

"Pogue, where are you, buddy?" Another voice shouted, and Pogue immediatly recognized the voice as Reid's. He smiled slightly to himself and tried to stand up. He immediately regretted it. A stabbing pain exploded through his chest, and he fell back to the floor, groaning in pain. This was probably a good thing, because it seemed that Caleb had heard him.

"Pogue?" he called again, and Pogue heard him coming over to the basement door. After a minute of fumbling with the lock, the door flew open and a bright light flooded the room. Pogue hissed and raised his hand, shielding his eyes from the harsh light. Caleb gasped when he saw his friend and rushed over to him, kneeling down next to him. Pogue looked terrible. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. His cheeks were wet with tears and his face was drawn with pain and one hand was clutching his ribs. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Caleb spotted long, deep cuts on Pogue's back.

"Shit, it stinks in here, man." Reid muttered, coming down the stairs with his hand pinching his nose. Then he saw Pogue and stopped in his tracks, causing Tyler, who was behind him, to crash into Reid from behind. Then Tyler saw what Reid was staring at and gasped.

They then walked over, slowly, fearfully.

"You look like shit, man." Reid muttered, looking Pogue over quickly. He noticed Pogue's pants were unbuttoned and he frowned, sniffing the air around Pogue's body, using his excellent sense of smell. He picked up the scent of blood and semen, realizing in horror what Chase had done to him. "Son of a bitch." He hissed, his hands balling up into fists. "He fuckin' raped you!"

"Reid!" Caleb snapped, turning to him angrily. "Now's not the time!" He turned back to Pogue, who was looking at Reid with sadness in his eyes, and Caleb and Tyler immediately knew Reid was right. Gritting his teeth in anger, Caleb looked at Pogue, sighing. Then he frowned. He should have been able to feel Pogue's power radiating off him, like he could with the rest of the Covenant. But he couldn't. _Shit, his powers were gone._

Standing up, he pulled Reid and Tyler away to tell them softly, "His powers are gone. We gotta get him to Gorman's NOW. I think he'll be able to him. When Reid and Tyler nodded understandingly, he turned back to Pogue, saying, "Cummon, man. Let's get you outta here." He said, wrapping Pogue's arm over his shoulders. "Reid, help me." He ordered, and Reid obeyed, pulling Pogue's other arm over his. Counting to three, Caleb and Reid both stood up at the same time, lifting Pogue to his feet, making him cry out in pain. They led him as gently as they could up the stairs and into the main section of the house, the living room, dining room, kitchen area. Pogue gasped at the site around him. Tables and chairs were turned over and broken, blood and shattered glass covered the floor, doors hung off their hinges. Staring around the room, at the blood in particular, he turned to look at his friends, and found they were bleeding, not badly though. Caleb had a deep cut above his left eyebrow and his lip was cut and bleeding. Tyler had a bloody nose and a few small scratches on his arms. Reid was limping slightly and had a deep gash on his forearm and a small scrape near his right eye. Other than that, they looked fine. Convinced now that his friends would be okay, said:

"Where's Chase?" Caleb looked at Pogue, worryingly. His voice was quiet and hoarse, as if he was speaking for the first time in weeks.

"Don't worry about that, man." He assured Pogue softly. "He won't be bothering us anymore." Pogue took a deep breath, wincing with pain when his chest heaved, bringing out the pain in his ribs once again. They led him out of the house gently and into the car, and then they drove off to Gorman's house.


	9. Nightmares

**BACK! sorry it took so long! i've been busy moving. but here it is! hope it's worth the wait and i'll try to get the next one up faster. the problem is, i am a little outta ideas. so if any of you have some ideas of what will happen next, please review and tell me cause that would help a lot. thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Nightmares**

Pogue sat in the dark room in Chase's basement. His bones ached from the 'motorcycle accident', but other than that, he was perfectly fine. He fully intended to fight Chase when, and if, he came to get him. Pogue had been down there for what felt like days, but it was probably less than that. All he could do for now was wait until Chase made the first move.

And he did.

That night, Chase flung the door open and walked down the stairs towards Pogue, his face hard, angry and threatening. When he grabbed Pogue, Pogue fought, but he was no match against Chase's powers. In only a few seconds, Chase beat him down, so that Pogue was in too much pain and too weak to fight. Chase dragged him up the stairs into the living room. Pogue couldn't help but notice that the whole house was dark. There were absolutely no lights. In horror, Pogue realized what Chase was trying to do. If Pogue was kept in the dark for too long, his powers would start to fade. Chase was trying to take away his powers.

Finding a new strength from that thought, Pogue yelled, "No!" and kicked out at Chase, striking him hard on the shin. Chase's face contorted with anger and pain and he punched Pogue hard in the stomach, winding him, making it harder to fight back. Breathing heavily, Pogue let himself be carried upstairs to Chase's bedroom. Unable to fight, Pogue was stripped of all his clothes and thrown down on to the bed. Chase tied his hands and feet to the bed, so that Pogue was lying on his stomach, naked, exposed and vulnerable. His face was buried in the bed, so he couldn't see what was going on, but suddenly, he felt Chase climb on top of him, fingering his asshole roughly. Pogue squirmed and tried to throw Chase off but it was no use. He didn't stop though. He bucked and struggled but Chase wouldn't stop. And then it happened.

Pogue felt as if all of his body was burning. He couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as Chase pushed in. Pogue tried to fight, almost not believing this was really happening. As Chase continued to thrust harder and harder, and tears slid down his cheeks, Pogue suddenly heard his name being called.

---

A week had passed since Caleb, Reid and Tyler had brought Pogue to Gorman's house. Pogue was getting better, but his powers weren't back yet. Gorman didn't know what to do. He said he thought they would come back slowly, over time, but there was no way to be certain. He made Pogue and the rest of the Covenant stay at his house until they knew for sure what was going on with Pogue's powers.

As for Pogue, he wasn't throwing up as much anymore, about once a day only, if that. Gorman had healed his ribs and whatever other wounds he had, but, as powerful as Gorman was, he couldn't heal Pogue's mind, and that was what needed healing most at the moment.

Caleb was worried about Pogue. He hadn't said a word since he had asked Caleb where Chase was. He locked himself in his room most of the time and wouldn't let anyone in, not even Kate, who had gotten out of the hospital three days ago. At night, Caleb heard Pogue crying out and thrashing about in bed, and he knew he was suffering from horrible nightmares. What he hated most was that Pogue wouldn't let him help him. He wouldn't talk to anyone.

As Caleb was walking past Pogue's room one night, and he noticed that the door was open. He frowned, Pogue never kept the door open at night. Caleb stepped into the room and watched in horror as Pogue's face contorted with pain, and his mouth opened as if to let out a scream of pure agony, but no noise came out. Caleb stood there, rooted to the spot, watching numbly as his friend suddenly shot up from bed and stumbled into a wall, tears streaming down his face. He slid down the wall so that he was sitting, his hands gripping his hair. Snapping out of his state of shock, Caleb walked slowly over to Pogue, calling out his name softly. Pogue showed no sign that he'd heard him.

"Pogue?" Caleb said again, and sat down next to his friend. Still no response. He gently placed a hand on Pogue's shoulder and jumped when Pogue's head suddenly shot up, his eyes black as night. Caleb gasped, a small smile forming on his lips. "Pogue, your powers are coming back." The black ink slowly started fading out of Pogue's eyes as he recognized Caleb. Then he shook his head.

"No they're not," he whispered, turning his head away and wiping his eyes. His voice was hoarse, weak and shaking from the nightmare he'd just had.

"I'm gonna go get Gorman," Caleb announced, and started to get up.

"No, Caleb," Pogue ordered, his hand shooting out to grab Caleb's wrist in a tight grip. "Don't. They're not back."

"What are you talking about, Pogue?" Caleb demanded, glaring at his friend. "Your eyes were just black again. They're definitely back."

"Don't you get it, Caleb? I don't want them back!"

Shocked, Caleb backed up slightly, frowning and staring at Pogue in surprise.

"What?" he gasped softly. "Why?"

"I hate them, that's why!" Pogue cried, tears trickling down his cheeks again. "They've ruined my life! My dad died 'cause of these fuckin' powers and my mom left me 'cause she didn't care anymore! She was fuckin' freaked out! And now…now this! I've had enough of this, Caleb! I want out!"

"Don't," Caleb hissed, shaking his head. "Don't say that, man. Don't you ever say that. We can get through this, man, together. We won't leave you alone for this, I promise. We'll do everything we can to help you. That's a promise."


End file.
